


Messy Painters

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Thor helps you paint your apartment, but not all of the paint ends up on the walls.





	Messy Painters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [imagine prompt](https://imaginexmarvel.tumblr.com/post/179189633504/imagine-thor-helping-you-paint-your-apartment).
> 
> Your feedback is greatly appreciated!

“...You offered to help me paint my apartment, but you don't know how?” You giggled as Thor glared at you with his arms folded across his chest.

“I don't have to help, you know.”

“Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. I really appreciate you coming over here to help me out. I'll show you what to do.” You smiled to yourself and picked up a clean brush, dipping it into the bucket.

“Okay, so you just dip the brush into the paint, only about halfway so you don't get too much paint on it. Then before you take the brush away, make sure you remove the excess so you don't put too much on at once.” You demonstrated as you talked, then you reached up to place the brush against the wall, “Hold it at an angle like so… and just move it back and forth like this…” You maneuvered the brush on a small area of the wall.

Thor grabbed the other brush off of the table and dipped it into the bucket, carefully scraping the extra paint on the rim. He brought the brush to the wall, moving it along, only in much larger strokes.

“No Thor, like this.” You reached in front of him, grabbing hold of his hand. You guided his hand in the proper movements with the brush, showing him the best way to spread the paint along the wall. You glanced up to see if he was paying attention, but he was looking at you.

It was then you realized what you were doing. You were so close to him your back brushed up against him in order to reach his arm. You gasped, retrieving your hand from his and distancing yourself from him. “S-So, just like that. Got it?”

A grin settled on his face, “I've got it.”

You flushed, turning away to resume painting where you were. You tilted your head forward a slight bit in hopes that your hair would hide your rosy cheeks.

You glanced over at him a couple of times periodically when you thought he wasn't looking. You always thought he was attractive, but you somehow didn't realize just how beautiful he looked with his hair pulled back. Your eyes swept across his bearded jaw, following along the curve of his lips, the outline of his nose...

Thor glanced over with an eyebrow raised, breaking you out of your trance. “What? Am I still doing it wrong?”

Your cheeks grew warm, “Uh, no you uhm… You have paint on… your face?” _Really? That's what you come up with?_

“I do?” He felt around his face and you realized he would notice when he didn't have any, so you did the most logical thing that came to mind. You flung paint at him with your brush and it splattered upwards along his neck to his cheek.

As soon as you did it, your mouth gaped open and you covered it, giggling. “Well, you do now!” You said between your giggles.

He widened his eyes, touching the paint. “Did you really just…” He laughed, “Throw paint at me?” He threw some of his own paint and you felt it hit your arm as you backed up.

“Hey!” You hurled more paint at him and it splashed across his shirt. 

Thor looked down at it with his eyebrows raised, "Oh yeah?" He dipped his paintbrush in the bucket quickly and raised the brush. Your eyes widened, feeling the need to cover your face. You felt the paint hit, the back of your hands and in one long stripe down the front of you. You immediately retaliated, throwing your paint brush at him and it smacked his chest, then hit the floor.

A smirk spread on Thor's face, "Oh, now you're going to get it!" You laughed and took off running, hearing him behind you.

The halls of your apartment echoed with both of your laughter as he chased you, “Come back here, you little--”

You ran through the kitchen, adrenaline coursing through you as your heart rapidly beat in your chest while you rounded the corner into the living room. Just before you reached the hallway again, you glanced behind you, frowning in confusion when you didn't see him. When you turned your attention back in front of you, you let out a squeal as you ran into something hard. Falling forward, you landed right on top of Thor.

You felt his chest rumble with laughter underneath you as you scrambled to get off of him, an attempt foiled by his fingers curling around your arms, “Oh, no you don't! You aren't getting away that easily!” Thor suddenly shifted and you were on the floor underneath him. He hovered over you and pinned your wrists to the ground as you struggled against him.

When you finally realized the position you two were in, your laughter died down, his shortly following. The only sound you heard was your heavy breathing through your nose as Thor gazed into your eyes.

It wasn't until now that you noticed just how blue his eyes were, you'd never been this close to him before and they had you mesmerized. “Thor, your eyes… They're so…” You struggled to come up with the right word, distracted by how close his face was suddenly becoming.

Before you could come up with anything, his lips were on yours. His kiss was gentle, his lips almost hesitant to move at first. But when you began kissing him back, he loosened his grip on your wrists, moving one of his hands to cup your cheek. He deepened the kiss and your hand moved to cup the back of his neck.

His thumb stroked your cheek gently while his fingers held the side of your face firmly. The way he kissed you, the tenderness of his movements made you feel warm and the butterflies flutter around in your stomach.

When he pulled back, he smiled down at you. “So soft…” He mumbled, stroking his thumb over your bottom lip. “I've wanted to do that for so long.”

You mimicked his smile, “You have?”

“Yes, ever since that night, when you clung to me.” He chuckled as he recalled the memory. You tried thinking of what he might he talking about, but nothing came to mind. “You know, the time we watched that scary movie… What was it called…? Paranormal something… Anyway, there was a scene where the woman rushed at the screen and you let out this… loud scream and you--” He chuckled. “--You threw your arms around me and… you buried your face against my shoulder.”

You flushed, now remembering that embarrassing memory. You acted like a fool over that stupid movie.

“You were absolutely shaking. So, I put my arm around you and I told you, that you have nothing to be afraid of when you're with me."

You laughed, “Yeah, then you made that lame comment about how nothing could overpower a god like you.” You rolled your eyes. “You and that stupid ego of yours.”

Thor smirked. “Hey, you happen to  _like_  this stupid ego of mine.”

“Keep dreaming, blondie. Besides, I seemed to have been able to knock you over just a couple of minutes ago.” You grinned. “What do you have to say about that,  _god of thunder_?”

Thor laughed, “To be honest, I  _let_  you knock me over.” You opened your mouth to say something, but he leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
